對數列系統
對數列數 是一個巨大的數字，Bashicu 作者粉絲帳號於2014年設計大数搜索吧10: 第一版的定義並於2018年更新大数搜索吧10: 修改版本定義， 它是關於\(f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\omega）+1}(10)\)大小。 大数搜索吧１０: 計算大数論該算法稱為'對數列系統'。 該程序是 Bashicu 原始數列系統 程序的擴展。 該對數列是非負整數對的有限長度序列，例如 (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)(3,2) 對數列 \(P\) 作為從自然數 \(n\) 到自然數 \(Pn\) 的函數，例如 (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)(3,2)n 寫。 假設函數 Pn 近似於 Hardie層次 的增長率，訂單號是 \(\alpha\)， 對數列 P 讓它代表序數\(\alpha\)。 也就是說，它可以寫成 \((0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)(3,2)=\psi(\psi_1(\Omega_2))\)。 我們目前正在驗證 Bashicu矩陣系統， 它是對數列系統的擴展。 雖然對序列是由程序定義的，但它類似地由basicu矩陣系統的 2 行矩陣定義。 定義 原始定義用大数搜索吧10編寫，如下所示： （原始定義： 發表於大数搜索吧於2014年8月18日） dim A(Infinity):dim B(Infinity):C=9 for D=0 to 9 for E=0 to C A(E)=E:B(E)=E next for F=C to 0 step -1 C=C*C if B(F)=0 then G=1 else G=0 for H=0 to F*G if A(F-H) （更正後：作者本人於2018年5月26日更新，計算內容與原始版本不同） dim A∞,B∞:C=9 for D=0 to 9 for E=0 to C AE=E:BE=E next for F=C to 0 step -1 C=C*C for G=0 to F if AF=0 | AF-G 從 for D=0 to 9 到 next 循環計算\(C=f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)}©\)，並通過重複此計算10次來計算對數 \(f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)+1}(10)\)。 創建該程序的目的是根據 Bignum Bakeoff 大賽的規則，減少字符數。 278個字符，不包括空格和換行代碼。 #define A af #define B bf #define M = malloc(9), #define W while ( main(f) { int *a M *b M c = 9, d = 10, h, i, k; W d--) { f = h = c + 1; W h--) ah = bh = h; W f--) { c *= c; h = f + 1; W h--) (ah < A && (bh < B || !B) || A + B 0)? (k = B ? A - ah: 0, i = f - h, h = 0): 0; h = f + c * i; a = realloc(a, h); b = realloc(b, h); W f < h) A = af-i + k, B = bf-i, f++; } } return c; } 數學的定義 如果您將對數列數作為公式編寫，它將如下所示Purely mathematical definition of BMS。 \begin{eqnarray*} \mathrm{大数:}~K&=&\mathrm{Pair}^{10}(9)\\ \mathrm{大函数:}~\mathrm{Pair}(n)&=&\mathrm{expand}\left((0,0)(1,1)\cdots (n+1,n+1)n\right)\\ \mathrm{擴充規則:}~\mathrm{expand}(n)&=&n\\ \mathrm{expand}({\boldsymbol S}n)&=&\left\{\begin{array}{ll} \mathrm{expand}((S_{00},S_{01})\cdots(S_{(X-2)0},S_{(X-2)1}))&(\mathrm{if}~S_{(X-2)0}=0) \\ \mathrm{expand}({\boldsymbol G}{\boldsymbol B}^{(0)}{\boldsymbol B}^{(1)}{\boldsymbol B}^{(2)} \cdots {\boldsymbol B}^{(f(n))}f(n))&(\mathrm{otherwise}) \end{array}\right.\\ \mathrm{激活函数:}~f(n)&=&n^2\\ \mathrm{對數列:}~{\boldsymbol S}&=&(S_{00},S_{01})(S_{10},S_{11})\cdots (S_{(X-1)0},S_{(X-1)1})\\ \mathrm{好的部分:}~{\boldsymbol G}&=&(S_{00},S_{01})(S_{10},S_{11})\cdots (S_{(r-1)0},S_{(r-1)1})\\ \mathrm{壞的部分:}~{\boldsymbol B}^{(a)}&=&(B_{00}^{(a)},B_{01}^{(a)})(B_{10}^{(a)},B_{11}^{(a)})\cdots (B_{(X-2-r)0}^{(a)},B_{(X-2-r)1}^{(a)})\\ B_{x0}^{(a)}&=&\left\{\begin{array}{ll} S_{(r+x)0}+a(S_{(X-1)0}-S_{r0})&~(S_{(X-1)0}\gt 0)\\ S_{(r+x)0} &~(\mathrm{otherwise})\\ \end{array}\right.\\ B_{x1}^{(a)}&=&S_{(r+x)1}\\ \mathrm{Bad~root:}~r &=& \left\{\begin{array}{ll} P_1(X-1) & (S_{(X-1)1} \neq 0)\\ P_0(X-1) & (\mathrm{otherwise}) \end{array}\right.\\ S_{x1}~\mathrm{的親}:~P_1(x)&=&\max\{p|p\lt x \land S_{p1} \lt S_{x1} \land \exists a( p=(P_0)^a(x))\}\\ S_{x0}~\mathrm{的親}:~P_0(x)&=&\max\{p|p\lt x \land S_{p0} \lt S_{x0} \}\\ \end{eqnarray*} Bashicu 矩陣計算機 在用於計算Bashicu矩陣系統 的 bashicu矩陣計算機 中，推廣了對數列，可以顯示對數列的計算過程。 此外，可以從 Bashicu 矩陣計算機的站點下載C語言和 BASIC 程序。 以下是計算示例。 這裡，在原始算法中， n 的值在每次計算時是平方的，但是在這裡，計算n的值而不改變 n=2。 * (0,0)(1,1) * (0,0)(1,1)(1,1) * (0,0)(1,1)(2,0) * (0,0)(1,1)(2,1) * (0,0)(1,1)(2,2) * (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3) * (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)(4,4) 相應的序數 最多 \(\epsilon_0\) 當第二行為0時，它與原始數列系統相同。 那就是、 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0) &=& 1 \\ (0,0)(0,0) &=& 2 \\ (0,0)(0,0)(0,0) &=& 3 \\ (0,0)(1,0) &=& \omega \\ (0,0)(1,0)(0,0)(0,0) &=& \omega+2 \\ (0,0)(1,0)(0,0)(1,0) &=& \omega \cdot 2 \\ (0,0)(1,0)(1,0) &=& \omega^2 \\ (0,0)(1,0)(1,0)(0,0)(1,0) &=& \omega^2+\omega \\ (0,0)(1,0)(2,0) &=& \omega^\omega \\ (0,0)(1,0)(2,0)(3,0) &=& \omega^{\omega^\omega} \\ (0,0)(1,0)(2,0)(3,0)(4,0) &=& \omega^{\omega^{\omega^\omega}} \\ \end{array} 對於(0,0)(1,1)，我們得到以下基本序列： 這裡，假設\(f(n)=n\)。 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1)1 &=& (0,0)(1,0)1 \\ (0,0)(1,1)2 &=& (0,0)(1,0)(2,0)2 \\ (0,0)(1,1)3 &=& (0,0)(1,0)(2,0)(3,0)3 \\ (0,0)(1,1)4 &=& (0,0)(1,0)(2,0)(3,0)(4,0)4 \\ \end{array} 即 \(\{\omega, \omega^\omega, \omega^{\omega^\omega}, \omega^{\omega^{\omega^\omega}}, \ldots\}\)。因此，它變成了 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \\ \end{array} 最多 \(\epsilon_1\) 接下來，考慮 (0,0)(1,1)(1,0) 、 \[(0,0)(1,1)(1,0)4 = (0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)4\] 獲得以下基本序列。 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot 2 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot 3 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot 4 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1)(0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot 5 \\ \end{array} 因此，它變成了 \= \epsilon_0 \cdot \omega\ 接下來，考慮 (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(1,0)、 \[(0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(1,0)2 = (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(0,0)(1,1)(1,0)2\] ，獲得以下基本序列。 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1)(1,0) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot \omega \\ (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(0,0)(1,1)(1,0) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot \omega \cdot 2 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(0,0)(1,1)(1,0) &=& \epsilon_0 \cdot \omega \cdot 3 \\ \end{array} 它變成了 \= \epsilon_0 \cdot \omega^2 \ 因此，通過在數字序列的末尾添加(1,0)，序數乘以 \(\omega\)。 接下來，考慮在數字序列的末尾添加 (1,0)(2,0)。 喜歡 \[(0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(2,0)4 = (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(1,0)(1,0)(1,0)(1,0)4\] ，這對應於將序數乘以 \(\omega^\omega\)，因為有一個基本序列，其中逐個添加(1,0),獲得 \= \epsilon_0 \cdot \omega^\omega\ 。接下來，考慮(0,0)(1,1)(1,1)、 \[(0,0)(1,1)(1,1)4 = (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(2,1)(2,0)(3,1)(3,0)(4,1)(4,0)(5,1)4\] ，獲得以下基本序列。 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1) &=& \epsilon_0 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(2,1) &=& \epsilon_0^2 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(2,1)(2,0)(3,1) &=& \epsilon_0^{\epsilon_0} \\ (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(2,1)(2,0)(3,1)(3,0)(4,1) &=& \epsilon_0^{\epsilon_0^2} \\ (0,0)(1,1)(1,0)(2,1)(2,0)(3,1)(3,0)(4,1)(4,0)(5,1) &=& \epsilon_0^{\epsilon_0^{\epsilon_0}} \\ \end{array} 因此，它變成了 \= \epsilon_1 = \psi(1) \ 。 最多 菲弗曼-舒特序數 = \(\Gamma_0\) 以相同的方式，計算如下。 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1)(2,0) &=& \epsilon_{\omega} = \psi(\omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,0)(2,0) &=& \epsilon_{\omega^2} = \psi(\omega^2) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,0)(3,0) &=& \epsilon_{\omega^\omega} = \psi(\omega^\omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,0)(3,1) &=& \epsilon_{\epsilon_0} = \psi(\psi(0)) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,0)(3,1)(4,0)(5,1) &=& \epsilon_{\epsilon_{\epsilon_0}} = \psi(\psi(\psi(0))) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1) &=& \zeta_0 = \varphi(2,0) = \psi(\Omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(1,1) &=& \varepsilon_{\zeta_0+1} \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(1,1)(2,1) &=& \zeta_1= \varphi(2,1) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(2,0) &=& \zeta_\omega = \varphi(2,\omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(2,1) &=& \eta_0= \varphi(3,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(2,1)(2,1) &=& \varphi(4,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,0) &=& \varphi(\omega,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,0)(3,0) &=& \varphi(\omega,\omega) = \psi(\Omega^\omega\omega)\\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1) &=& \Gamma_0 = \varphi(1,0,0) = \psi(\Omega^\Omega) \\ \end{array} 這已經超過了 TREE(n)。 最多 大韋伯倫序數 = \(\psi(\Omega^{\Omega^\Omega})\) 以相同的方式，計算如下。 \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(1,1) &=& \varepsilon_{\Gamma_0+1} \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(1,1)(2,1) &=& \zeta_{\Gamma_0+1} \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1) &=& \Gamma_1 = \varphi(1,0,1) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,0) &=& \Gamma_\omega = \varphi(1,0,\omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1) &=& \varphi(1,1,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1) &=& \varphi(1,1,1) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1)(2,0) &=& \varphi(1,1,\omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1)(2,1) &=& \varphi(1,2,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(2,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,0) &=& \varphi(\omega,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(1,0,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(1,0,0,1) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(2,1) &=& \varphi(1,0,1,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(1,1,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(1,2,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(2,0,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(3,0,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(3,0) &=& \varphi(\omega,0,0,0) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(1,0,0,0,0) = \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^3}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(3,1)(3,1)(3,1) &=& \varphi(1,0,0,0,0,0) = \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^4}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,0)&=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^\omega}) \text{(小韋伯倫序数)} \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,0)(3,1) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\omega+1}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,0)(4,0) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\omega^2}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,0)(5,0) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\omega^\omega}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,0)(5,1) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\varepsilon_0}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^\Omega}) \text{(大韋伯倫序数)} \end{array} 最多 巴克曼霍华德序數 \(\psi(\epsilon_{\Omega+1})\) \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1)(4,0) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega \cdot \omega}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1)(4,1) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^2}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1)(5,0) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^\omega}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1)(5,1) &=& \psi(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^\Omega}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1)(5,1)(6,1) &=& ψ(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^\Omega}}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,1)(3,1)(4,1)(5,1)(6,1)(7,1) &=& ψ(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega^\Omega}}}}) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2) &=& \psi(\epsilon_{\Omega+1}) = \psi(\psi_1(0)) \\ \end{array} 最多 \(\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)\) \begin{array}{ll} (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(0,0) &=& \psi(\psi_1(0))+1 \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(1,0) &=& \psi(\psi_1(0)) \omega \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(2,0) &=& \psi(\psi_1(0) \omega) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,0) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\omega)) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,0)(4,0) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\omega^\omega)) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,0)(4,1) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\psi(0)))=\psi(\psi_1(\epsilon_0)) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,1) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\Omega)) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,2) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\Omega_2)) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\psi_2(0))) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)(4,4) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\psi_2(\psi_3(0)))) \\ (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)...(9,9) &=& \psi(\psi_1(\psi_2(\psi_3(\psi_4(\psi_5(\psi_6(\psi_7(\psi_8(0))))))))) \\ \end{array} 換句話說，如果\(\textrm{Pair}(n) = (0,0)(1,1) \ldots (n,n)n\) 是 \\approx f_{\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)}(n)\ 。序數 \(\vartheta(\Omega_\omega)\) 是 \(\textrm{PTO}(\Pi_1^1{-}\textrm{CA}_0)\)，小於 \(\textrm{PTO}(\Pi_1^1{-}\textrm{CA}{+}\textrm{BI})\)。所以 \(\textrm{SCG}(n)\) 也許超越 \(\textrm{Pair}(n)\)。 終止證明 P進大好きbotUser:P進大好きbot定義標準形式的概念（比普通意義上的正常形式更寬）， 而 Buchholz 的 \(\psi\) 用於證明對序列系統的終止。用戶博客：P進大好きbot/終止對數列 九頭蛇表示法 Bashicu 顯示該對序列由標記的九頭蛇(hydra)表示。Bashicu 矩陣的解釋2 koteitanUser:Koteitan 還將 Buchholz 的 hydra (也用標記的 hydra 代表)與一對標記的水印進行了比較。 用戶博客：koteitan/Bashicu 矩陣的九頭蛇符號我還創建了一個程序來繪製帶有標籤的九頭蛇用户博客:Koteitan/對數列系統的九頭蛇表示法。 源 相關鏈接 * Bashicu Matrix Calculator by Fish * Hydra Viewer by koteitan 関連項目 en:Pair sequence number　ja:ペア数列システム